Citrus
by Tprinces
Summary: Tonight was the night, they had decided. the night Robin and Starfire decided to take it further. ONESHOT


This is just until I can bring myself to finish Battle of Worlds.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Citrus**

Robin looked at himself in the mirror. His throat was dry and his heart was pumping. Tonight was the night, they had agreed. Tonight was the night he and Starfire went further. Robin looked around his room.

He had spent hours trying to fix up his room to make it a bit more romantic. He had bought scented candles – lavender and rose – new sheets, a flower or two, and even some lotion. But the most important thing he had bought was the Trojan condom sitting on his bedside table (he had worn a disguise when he had bought these at a local drug store).

He sat down on his bed and looked at the clock. It read **11:23**. They had decided to meet at 11:30, when they knew every one else was asleep. Words could not describe Robin's nervousness and anxiety. Would she still like him after this? How much will this change their relationship? If things went wrong, then what? Would they still be friends? What if – what if he was _bad?_ What would Star think of him then?

He jumped as a knock was heard from his door. He got up, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Star was standing there with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Um," she said bashfully, "hello, Robin. I know I am early, but I could not wait any longer." He nervously laughed.

Starfire was wearing a large Jump City Tigers baseball jersey that he had given to her with what looked like nothing underneath. Robin himself wore a black wife beater and sweats. He had a feeling they both looked for clothing that would be easy to remove.

"Right, well, um, come in…"

She entered and looked around the room.

"You seemed to be well prepared," she observed, looking around. She sat down on the bed and he followed suit.

"Well," she said, looking away, "should we… begin?"

Robin gulped. "We – don't have to – _right_ away… we can… _talk_ first, if you want."

"Yes, that would be preferred."

They sat there, silently, not knowing what to talk about. Suddenly, Robin remembered something.

"Oh, here!" he said handing her a couple of roses. "I though you might like these."

She took them with a smile. "How _beautiful!_" she said, admiring them like glass. She felt one of the silk-like petals between her fingers. "On your world, floral plants such as these mean… 'love', yes?"

"Yeah, that's right," he said, smiling. She moved her brilliant, emerald eyes down to the floor, smiling like a school girl. She set the flowers on his bed side table and noticed the condom.

"What is this?" she asked, picking it up. Robin began to blush.

"Oh, right! I… forgot to tell you about these. It's called – uh, it's called a condom. It's so you can… um… you know…"

"Have sexual intercourse?"

"Uh… yeah, that, without getting a disease, or without getting a girl pregnant."

She looked at it. "What a useful item," she said. She handed it to Robin. "Is it some kind of advanced technology?"

"Well, not really. It just kind of goes on… um… on a guy's… thing…"

"You mean their reproductive organs?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Then you should put it on," she said matter-of-factly. "I don not wish for you to get sick nor do I want you to be burdened with early parent hood."

He could have laughed at her over analysis of the situation. Instead, he just smiled a bit and held the condom between his two fingers. Then, the thoughts of unsatisfying her came back to haunt him at top speed. His smile laxed and his eyes drooped a bit.

"Robin?" she said, resting a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah…"

She thought for a moment.

"Do you – not wish to do this?"

His head snapped up in her direction. "What? No! No of course not!" He began to laugh. "I'm a _guy_! Of _course_ I want to do this!"

She giggled a bit, making the air a lot less thick.

"I'm just…"

"Nervous?"

They looked at each other.

"I guess so… but that's normal, right?"

She smiled bashfully. "I suppose…"

He grinned. "Don't tell me _you've_ got butterflies, too!"

She looked at him quizzically.

"Last time I was sure, I did not have any insects…"

His fidgety feelings of uncertainty began to ebb away. Not completely, but enough to where he didn't feel like his stomach in a knot. No wonder he loved her so much – she was like a muscle relaxant for him.

He moved his hand to hers and gently rested it against her skin. She smiled and laced her fingers around his. They stared deep into each others eyes, never looking away, until they began to grow closer. They both leaned in and let their lips touch. It almost made Robin feel like they were back in Tokyo; the first time they had kissed (well, for _real_, anyway).

They broke it and then kissed again. Soon, their kisses became stronger and more passionate. Starfire allowed Robin's tongue entrance as it explored the inside of her mouth. She tasted sweet; like nothing he had ever tasted before.

As they kissed, Star had snaked her arms to the bottom of his muscle shirt and proceeded to pull it off, breaking the kiss for only a minute. She then examined his built torso and gently kissed his collar bone. Robin's adrenaline whizzed as he felt her cool lips on his hot skin.

She moved her face up back to his and continued their kissing tryst. Slowly, Robin began to lower her down onto the bed. He kissed her face, her neck, anything he could. Then, he began to unbutton her Tigers jersey, fingers tussling with the fabric. When he got it open, he looked over her body.

She was more perfect then he could have ever imagined. Her curves were elegant and her skin flawless. Seeing him look at her, she began to blush.

Her small embarrassment made Robin smile. He began to kiss her face and neck, all the while, Star was fumbling with his dark sweats. At this point, Robin was _very_ eager and was as stiff as a board. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

"I had no idea that an Earth boy's anatomy could be so – _large._"

He grinned and quickly ripped open the condom. He took the elastic out of its package and slipped it onto himself. When that was done, he looked deep into her eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied.

"This may sting a little bit."

She bit her lip as he lowered his hips. Then, he went inside her.

She winced slightly with a sharp intake of breath. He kissed her cheek and started to move in and out. Soon, her tight face became relaxed and full of erotic pleasure. She began to match his pace, like a synchronized machine.

"Just tell me if you want me to go faster," he said between pants.

"Please," she whispered. "Please go faster."

He began to move his body a little quicker.

"Faster…" she moaned.

Eager to please, he began to bump up against her even faster.

"_Faster…_"

The bed started to rock back and forth, springs creaking under their weight. A little sweat dripped off of Robin's nose and onto her breast.

"_Faster!_" she demanded.

They were now almost jumping up and down, panting as if they were running a marathon. Perspiration really rolled then as they nearly created steam between their bodies.

"Oh, _Richard!_" she groaned, arching her back. The sound of his own name gave him a kind of rush he had never even guessed existed.

"Say it..." he ordered. "Say it again!"

"_Richard…_"

"Say it again!"

"_Richard…_"

"_Again!_"

"_Richard!_"

"_AGAIN!_"

"_RICHARD! OH, GOD, RICHARD!_"

They were now going at break-neck speed. Their pants and moans could have woken the entire tower, but Robin didn't care. He kept on sliding in-and-out, in-and-out. The pleasure was unbelievable. His heart pumped so fast he was afraid it might burst. Then, he felt his climax coming on.

He reared his head back like an animal as he gave his final thrust. He felt like he had just pushed out all of his energy in one, sweeping blow. Then, he took himself out and collapsed on the bed beside her.

Panting and covered in glistening sweat, they laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Their minds were fuzzy and clouded. The cool air of the room swept over their hot skin, relaxing them.

Robin had herd sex was a workout, but now he actually believed it. Reaching down, he peeled off the condom and tossed it into the trash can.

Star placed her sticky head onto his chest and before they knew it, they were out like lights.

Well, what did you think? It was my first attempt at a detailed lemon, so… yeah.

T.


End file.
